


Monster Fun!

by Luthienberen



Series: Halloween 2014 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gore, Horror, M/M, Pomeranians, Reference to Cannibalism, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Wendigo, Werewolves, Winter Spirits, Witchcraft, Wolf Man, Zombies, monster under the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Halloween I’ve done a few drabbles and a vampire!Haytham [chaytham] fic.  </p><p>Some of these drabbles are gift fics:</p><p>Beware the Wolf for connor1401[Connor, werewolf, Ziio, Gen]<br/>The Hunt for lalafoxtrot [ Haytham, wolf man, horror, Gen]<br/>Sweet Embrace for shaythams-notion [Haytham, Charles, Shay Patrick Cormac, Werewolves, chaytham]<br/>Revenge for sebastiandragon [Woodes/Julien, shapeshifting, ]<br/>Bite of Winter for Starscreamwashere [Haytham, Charles, chaytham, Nature spirits, ]<br/>A New War for undead-lee [Connor, Washington, Charles Lee, Zombies]</p><p>My Drabbes:-</p><p>Night of the Poms I & II - [Pomeranians, Horror, Gore (cannibalism hint?), Gen, Mature, Haytham, Charles, II- Haytham, Pitcairn, Johnson, Thomas, hint of chaytham]</p><p>Mourning [ John Pitcairn, William Johnson, character death, grief]</p><p>A Little Witchcraft [Shay Patrick Cormac, Gen, Charles Lee, witchcraft]</p><p>Monsters you Know [Benjamin Church, little!Connor, (seven), Monster under the bed, Gen]</p><p>Blood and Titties [Thomas Hickey, vampire, blood, het]</p><p>Hunting the Wendigo [William Johnson, Joseph Brant, John Pitcairn, Wendigo, reference to cannibalism]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gift Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Please note that there are no summaries since it would give away the drabble! Therefore, do please use the tags to navigate.  
> 2.) Further to the above: I have not used extensive warnings at all as it would spoil pretty much the entire drabble. There are brief tags such as gen, gore etc., which should be sufficient to give a good idea of what to expect (e.g. zombies = not full of fun & laughter here!), but proceed with caution and remember Halloween!  
> 3.) Blanket rating is ‘Mature’…but not all drabbles are that and I’ve marked appropriately I hope. Not Rated could be either general audiences or even mature and used to avoid spoilers really.

**So, I wrote a little addendum for connor1401’s gift drabble as I couldn’t resist the opportunity to make an alternate ending for Connor. To be fair therefore, I have written a few sentences for everyone’s drabbles and tired making them similar lengths. I trust this is agreeable!**

**Title:** Beware the Wolf

**Gift For:**  connor1401

**Request:** child Connor threatened by Charles Lee, but turns into a werewolf

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** little!Connor, werewolf, Gen, Ziio, **Not Rated**

 

Fury filled Connor as he glared up at Charles Lee. No, he wouldn’t let them win. The instinct to survive suffused his being.

 

“Shit!” He was dropped as his mouth opened far wider than it should to reveal elongating teeth. Arching, Connor felt his back twist, fur sprouting and claws materialising amid his tormentors cries of shock.

 

Lunging, blood fountained and Charles Lee cursed, clutching his arm. Delighted Connor bit again, but Lee managed to fling him away, his arm torn badly.

 

“Go!” Bleeding heavily from his bites, Lee yelled a retreat, his companions helping him run.

 

Triumphant, Connor howled.

 

**(An addendum.)**

 

Revelling, Connor stopped his dance when he heard distant gunfire. In dread Connor turned and ran through the grass to his village where he saw milling bright coats. Red flames were beginning to flicker, not yet large, but malicious in their intent.

 

A scarlet haze descended and Connor ran to the soldiers and the man who commanded them on top of a grey steed. Connor put on more speed, legs growing tired as he headed to their home until eventually entering a smoking building he came to his mother just as the roof gave way.

 

_No!_ Connor threw himself forward harder and faster than ever before, racing the fall of burning timber, his mother turning even as he collided with her. Then, there were embers and pain…

 

…Later, as he licked blood off his fangs his mother cuddled him amid the long swaying grasses. Her lovely strong fingers curled through his bristly fur and Connor rumbled in joy. Those soldiers were dead and Charles Lee was gone, terrified beyond his wits.

 

Once again the day was appealing. Connor licked her smiling. Who cared for white men when his mother was safe?

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

  

**Title:** The Hunt

**Gift For:** lalafoxtrot

**Request:** Haytham, wolf man

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** Haytham, wolf man, horror, **Mature,** Gen

 

Haytham entered the fort with a powerful leap over the fence. Lantern light caught him causing guards to cry out. Haytham grinned, fangs dripping saliva under a short snout and furry mane, a strong muscled body atop wolf legs. A hand tipped with wolf claws tore a guard’s throat out.

 

The rest was easy, racing through on muscular legs, broad chest slamming into guards as he went down into the prison.

 

Outside a cell with the coveted smell he howled in triumph and ripped the door off to reveal a terrified man curled against the far wall. Grinning Haytham approached.

 

**_Extra_ **

 

Charles frantically clawed at the door but it wouldn’t budge. He had to get out before he ended up like the blood spattered carnage the wolf creature had carried him through which he, veteran soldier, had been struck with horror.

 

A growl made Charles turn to the…man? Yes, man, his trousers concealed a bulge. The wolf man was tall and bulky. For a reason Charles dared not guess, he wore torn trousers. His torso was impressive leading to a head shaped like a man but with a mane and pointed ears.

 

The wolf man crouched down and leaned forward so he was snuffling against his neck. The brush of fangs was frightening at the blood that once adorned them seared his mind.

 

Charles saw those eyes close and near fainted. He knew this wolf man.

 

“Master Kenway!”

 

The wolf man grinned horribly, before gently lapping at his torn wrists. Charles wished to cry especially when he saw through the gloom another wolf man and this was one was inarguably Connor. Oh no, his precious boy. Defeated and overcome Charles slumped into Haytham’s massive form who simply howled happily and bit down.

 

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

 

**Title:** Sweet Embrace

**Gift For:** shaythams-notion

**Request:** chaytham, werewolf!Charles

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** Haytham, Charles, Shay Patrick Cormac, **Mature-** Werewolves, chaytham

 

Haytham held Charles to him. He would deny to his last breath that he was _cuddling_.

Charles’ lashes were dark streaks and he was so peaceful that Haytham wondered why Charles had protested so much muttering about the moon. The moon had now risen; its slivery light creeping over them. Charles sighed, tensing. Worried Haytham looked down and shamefully scrambled from the bed.

A wolf was gazing up at him, pale blue eyes sorrowful yet hungry.

“Charles?”

Haytham stumbled back into Cormac who had run in. He now simply smiled, teeth elongating.

As Charles growled Haytham tensed as both lunged.

 

**_E_ ** **_xtra_ **

 

Haytham lay between Charles and Cormac, their furry bodies pressed along his front and back. Still naked from his love-making session with Charles, Haytham clenched his teeth and fought the blinding pain. Charles was gazing so sorrowfully up at him that Haytham wanted to pet Charles instead of demand explanations as to _why and how_ he and Cormac were damn werewolves.

It helped that Charles was rather cute with ebony fur and fuzzy ears.

“It is of no consequence Charles, I know you did not mean to bite me. Will it be long now?”

Charles shook his head and tucked his head under Haytham’s chin. Cormac pushed his cheek against his back in comfort and licked his spine.

“Cormac, I expect an explanation from you after this, because Charles shall be busy with not being able to walk. Fitting punishment I feel.”

Charles whimpered while Cormac actually barked in amusement. Cormac’s tail then curled over his legs, which was welcome as it kept him warm. Two werewolves worked rather splendidly as blankets. Charles was whining and deciding he might as well resume where he left off, Haytham cuddled Charles while he waited.

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

**Title:** Revenge

**Gift For:** sebastiandragon

**Request:** Woodes/Julien

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** Woodes/Julien, shapeshifting, **Mature**

 

Julien circled the Assassin outpost. To his left he saw his lover coiling before springing powerfully into a low tree. Woodes clambered up the broad boughs with a feline grace that made his tail flick.

Silently Julien swam across the murky swamp waters using plant life as cover. Now past the outpost Julien climbed ashore and grinned. There was the secret path as Duncan promised; for this he’d be inducted into the Order. Now those responsible for the latest pirate attack on merchant ships would pay. Roaring Julien sprang past terrified sentinels who saw only ivory fur before death fell.

 

**_Extra_ **

 

Julien sauntered up to his lover, ensuring he winked at a couple of his most trusted sailors who whistled appreciatively.

Woodes greeted him with a scow at his exposed chest.

“Must you prance around so? It is most indecent.”

“Is it monsieur? There are only sailors on board my beautiful rig – and they are not fainting damsels. Unless you are overcome by naked flesh?” The red flush emphasised his scar rather marvellously.

“Damn you Julien.”

“Really? Well, we must improve your temper.”

Flinging off his feathered hat Julien pulled off the offending shirt. Winking at his shocked lover Julien ran and leapt. He entered the clear waters of the bay with hardly a splash.

Surfacing as a jaguar Julien swam to the shore. As he gained the sandy beach he was thrown to the ground by Woodes in his jaguar shape: a sleek black with a grizzled patch where his scar was.

Rolling Julien roared in play and they commenced biting and patting each other with massive paws. Ivory and black furs contrasted beautifully until at last they lay curled together, tails entwined and Julien smiled happily.

The future was looking bright.

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

**Title:** Bite of Winter

**Gift For:** Starscreamwashere

**Request:** chaytham

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** Haytham, Charles, chaytham, Nature spirits, **Mature**

Haytham traced frost patterns on Charles’ naked chest.

_“Sir.”_

Haytham glanced up into eyes as bright as ice in the sun and blue as when men were frozen in winter’s grip.

“Yes Charles?” He kissed trembling lips.

Charles tugged at his bonds: dead tree roots, curled around his wrists stretching his arms above his head. “What’s happening?”

Haytham’s breath was a snow-flurry, “Bringing you with me my dear Charles.”

Haytham pushed into Charles, who yelped in shock at the deathly cold that penetrated his body. Thrusting steadily, Haytham dug nails of ice into his lover’s heart.

“Welcome to nature Charles.”

 

**_Extra_ **

 

Haytham pinned his lover against the dead tree, but not as prisoner. Charles gazed up at him, eyes now hard like sapphires but still as bright as the winter sun on frost.

“What are we Sir?”

Haytham responded by breathing over Charles who instead of shuddering this time answered by exhaling happily. Blue eyes widened in shock as little snowflakes spiralled from his lips.

Laughing Haytham kissed him hungrily and Charles tried to slip his tongue into Haytham’s mouth. Biting Charles’ lips in remonstration Haytham released his lover.

Azure droplets of blood shone on Charles’ bitten lips and Haytham saw the alarm when Charles saw blue instead of red.

“Sir?”

Sighing Haytham held out his arms and Charles, trusting as ever came to him, Haytham whispered, “We are winter Charles. We take flesh as we will, but also dwell in the spirit world.”

Holding out an arm Haytham called the winds to him and Charles shouted in joy as they were borne upwards. “Shall we see if there any miscreants around to deal harshly with? And then perhaps we can continue where we left off.”

Charles smiled, content at last, “Yes sir.”

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

**Title:** A New War

**Gift For:**  undead-lee

**Request:** zombies

**Word Count:** 100

**Tags:** Connor, Washington, Charles Lee, Zombies, **Not Rated**

 

“Aim only for the heads.” Washington directed his motley troops of British, American and French, their mix of nationalities a livid representation of this terrible tribulation upon their land.

His men nodded, faces grey from exhaustion, eyes red from private grief. The dark scars on each left cheek were a reminder of the vile disease that lurked in each person.

Connor was silent, tomahawk spinning in one hand, his strange blade already out.

Upon the horizon appeared another wave and Washington saw Connor begin to sprint towards outlying regions to assist in destroying more ‘intelligent’ zombies.

Providence save them.

“Fire!”

 

**_Extra_ **

 

Washington and Connor led the surviving men away and cresting a hill Washington saw Fort Johnson and swallowed in hope.

There were lights burning and everyone knew zombies feared fire. Ordering a halt Washington approached with Connor trailing behind.

“We shouldn’t stop here.”

“Why?”

Connor had no answer so Washington continued to the entrance where a voice he knew called for him to stop.

“General Lee! It is good to hear your voice.”

“Washington, I did not think I would see you again.”

“Neither did I. May my men and I seek shelter?”

Charles nodded, “Yes, Master Kenway ordered all survivors to be welcome.” Then he saw Connor and his face went peculiar. “Master Kenway will be pleased.”

“Will he?” Connor’s voice was bitter.

Charles stiffened, “Still you fight? Even now when all could be lost?”

The recrimination made Connor wince and he just sighed. “I bring only peace Lee.”

Washington wondered what that exchange and ‘Master Kenway’ was about, but now was not the time to ask so instead he summoned their men.

Walking beside Charles and a brooding Connor, Washington felt hope stir for the first time in months.


	2. My Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A set of drabbles for Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read!

**Title:** Night of the Poms I

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** Pomeranians, Horror, Gore (cannibalism hint?), Gen, **Mature** , Haytham, Charles

 

The bone broke with a snap revealing the delicious marrow. A small paw held the femur while a delicate mouth slurped at the marrow.

“Spado! No!”

“Really, Charles, you have nothing to fear.” Charles looked at Haytham who was gazing coolly at his precious baby. “Your Pomeranians have killed and devoured three Assassins _and_ infected us. Shattered bone isn’t a hazard.”

They didn’t mean to Sir.” His comrades who were busy feasting on their enemies grunted at his protest.

“As long as we don’t grow fur and tails.”

Haytham belied his annoyance by feeding him a hunk of human flesh.

 

 **Title:** Night of the Poms II

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** Pomeranians, Horror, Gore, Haytham, Pitcairn, Johnson, Thomas, **hint of chaytham, Mature**

 

Furry coats swarmed over every piece of furniture. Haytham picked his way to his companions through the yipping dogs as they devoured their latest victims, glimpsing bones amid the scarlet massacre.

“Little terrors Sir,” said Pitcairn.

“Yet adorable,” insisted William.

Spado jumped onto his lap, fluffy tail wagging so Haytham petted him.

“Indeed. However, Church is working strenuously to find a cure.”

William shrugged, “These ears are useful.”

Haytham shifted, “Not the tails however.”

Thomas sniggered, “Charlie _loves_ your tail and I bet you’re havin’ fun with his.”

Haytham conceded the point as the others barked, “Well, not entirely dreadful.”

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

 **Title:** Mourning

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** John Pitcairn, William Johnson, character death, grief, **Not Rated**

John collapsed, bowed by a grief so burdensome if felt like a sentence of death.

 

William watched with pain. How he wished he could help John! His friend began to weep, a toughened soldier unravelled by loss. “We shan’t walk the green grasses of home anymore dear brother.”

The tone was so full of regret that William placed a hand on John’s shoulder yet John didn’t react.

“Father?” At the intrusion by John’s son, William took a step back, smiling sadly.

“We _shall_ meet again John.”

His last look was John resting in his son’s arms saying, “William is gone.”

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

 **Title:** A Little Witchcraft

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** Witchcraft, Shay Patrick Cormac, Charles Lee, Humour, Gen, **Not Rated**

Shay sat cross-legged on the floor of his quarters. He was desperate. No matter what he did, Lee refused to warm to him. This spell would help sweeten Lee and maybe he’d believe Shay _wasn’t_ stealing Master Kenway.

Shay tossed the herbs into a bowl with smouldering charcoal and incanted the words thrice. Once done Shay headed downstairs.

Lee was in the communal kitchen and actually smiled when he saw Shay.

 _Fuck, that’s fast. Causal now._ “Want to practise fencing Lee?”

“Why not?”

This was working better than he’d hoped. Heck, they might even become friends! What could go wrong?

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

 **Title:** Monsters you Know

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** Benjamin Church, little!Connor, (seven), Monster under the bed, Gen, **General Audiences**

The scrabbling was under his bed again. Connor waited, hunting knife in his hand. Finally a dark mass crawled out.

 

_Mr Church?_

 

Appalled, Connor hissed, “Sir, what are you?”

 

Mr Church cowered, fangs large and curved, “Just an unhappy monster looking for a warm, dark place.”

 

_It must be horrible not to have a home…_

 

“Okay, but you can’t frighten me or hurt mother.”

 

Mr Church’s large eyes glowed green, “Yessss, thank you Connor.” Then he slithered under the bed and all was still.

 

Connor grinned, now he knew Mr Church’s secret bedtime was going to be lots of fun!

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

 **Title:** Blood and Titties

 **Word Count:** 100

 **Tags:** Thomas Hickey, blood, vampire, Het, **Mature**

If someone had told Thomas that there was anything _better_ than beer he would have used Charlie’s favourite word on them: ‘lobcock’.

 

That was before. Now? Blood exceeded his expectations, making you heady with desire and potent enough that Thomas could control the weather.

 

It was also the best aphrodisiac and Thomas had every intention of satisfying all his lusts with his current interest.

 

Thomas happily cupped a nicely plump tittie, simultaneously biting her neck. Her screams were glorious and Thomas grinned as he gulped the red stuff, mind awhirl, body swelling with vigour.

 

Yes, blood, titties and maybe beer.

 

**=^_^=   =^_^=   =^_^=**

 

**Title:** Hunting the Wendigo

 **Word Count:** Special edition for this one as there really isn’t enough John or William! 186

 **Tags:** William Johnson, Joseph Brant, John Pitcairn, Wendigo, reference to cannibalism, **Mature**

William watched through the dense foliage to try and glimpse the Wendigo. He heard the quietest of whistles from his Templar brother John.

A responding hawk call was his Iroquois brother Joseph Brant.

They waited until William saw his breath turn to ice and the trees become frosted. Ice spread along the forest carpet and a cold sunk into his bones.

A terrific crashing echoed and the Wendigo appeared, tall and thin, a twisted creature eager for human flesh. John instantly fired his blessed bullets while Brant aimed flaming arrows at the heart. William too fired. The Wendigo screamed and failed, forcing William to roll into the open. As the monster bent over him John leapt into view and stabbed deep with his knife. Brant too fired more flaming arrows until the Wendigo at last fell to the earth, missing William as he was dragged clear by John.

Rising they hacked at it until at the heart of the Wendigo lay the poor human possessed by this evil cannibal.

“Don’t do that again,” muttered John and William laughed, especially when Brant agreed, “Molly would murder us.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebastiandragon gave me the idea of using Church as a monster under the bed and for William and John to hunt a Wendigo (as I was looking for them to hunt a creature), so thank you so much dear! :D


End file.
